Get Bent
by YukisFangirls
Summary: Madara and Sasuke get it on in Madara's cave. YAOI. Major SPOILER warning for chapter 396!
1. Get Bent

A/N: warning: this was written by three excited yaoi fangirls on the train from Brussels to Ghent after an anime convention.

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto nor do we make any profit from this story. We just like Uchiha smut :p

The dekentje: Dutch word for blanket  
Ochinchin: a Japanese word for penis

Major SPOILER warning for chapter 396!

* * *

Get Bent (Madara strikes back)

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in Madara's evil lair. Sasuke woke up feeling disoriented.

_Enter Madara. Blah blah Itachi blah_

_Madara takes off his mask. Surprise: Madara bishie!_

"I can go at it for 5 days."

Sasuke: Le gasp!

Madara slowly crawled up to Sasuke who backed away till he hit the wall dun dun dun

"Don't come near me, you bastard! Get bent!"

"I'd rather you get bent."

Madara threw a suggestive look at Sasuke.

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble."

"Nuff said, let's get to the action. Get on your knees, bitch."

Sasuke looked completely flabbergasted.

"I said: get on your knees!"

Madara grabbed Sasuke's hair and yanked him to his ochinchin. Sasuke struggled to get free, but Madara backhanded him. Madara ripped off his own clothes and Sasuke's.

'Now suck! And no teeth or else you'll regret it!"

Sasuke complied and Madara fucked his mouth. Sasuke gagged on Madara's impressive length, who thrust violently and soon came all over Sasuke's face. He then threw him on the dekentje. The younger Uchiha landed with a thump on his back and whipped his sticky face clean. Madara grinned with a lustful look on his face. Sasuke made a run for the door, but Madara grabbed him and threw him back on the dekentje.

"Prepare yourself or it will rrrr-really hurt. Mwahahaha! And make it look good!"

Sasuke knew it would be better to oblige and sucked on his fingers. He blushed when he slowly trailed his moist fingers down his body. Remembering he had to put up a show he played with his nipples and pinched one. He gasped.

His hand moved further down. He started pumping it and simultaneously started to prepare himself with his other hand. He slowly inserted one finger. Sasuke inserted another finger and began stretching his puckered hole. Madara was looking with a lewd look on his face and licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to enjoy fucking Sasuke raw!

Sasuke moaned as he continued scissoring himself. Madara approached Sasuke: "You moan like a wanton whore, Sasuke!" Madara couldn't control his desire any longer and grabbed the other Uchiha. He forced Sasuke on his hands and knees, pushing him face forward on the dekentje and pressed his knee between Sasuke's legs, spreading them.

Madara licked Sasuke's butt cheeks and plunged his tongue in Sasuke's tight virgin hole. Sasuke gasped at the alien feeling and began to buck his hips. Madara swirled his tongue and ravished Sasuke's hole for all it was worth.

Seeing Sasuke's reactions, Madara couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Sasuke here and now! Madara withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his much bigger penis. In one swift thrust he filled Sasuke to the hilt making him cry out in pain! Without pausing, Madara began fucking Sasuke at a slow pace. When he hit his sweet spot Sasuke moaned loudly. Madara gripped Sasuke's erect member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Sasuke felt himself nearing release when Madara suddenly stopped his actions. He whimpered at the loss of feeling. He felt ashamed of himself, he couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this. Why had Madara stopped?!

Madara smirked and said with a husky voice: "Did you like that Sasuke?"

Panting hard, Sasuke whispered a quiet 'yes'.

"What was that? I can't hear you!! Speak louder or I'll have to hurt you." To emphasize his words Madara spanked Sasuke's butt hard.

Getting even more aroused Sasuke shouted a hoarse 'yes'. "Please, I want some more!"

Madara laughed and obliged. He started thrusting into Sasuke again and revelled in the moans that tumbled from his lips. Madara kept up a fast speed and Sasuke felt he wouldn't last long any more. He came all over the dekentje. Sasuke's muscles clenched around Madara's cock, triggering his release. He emptied himself completely and pulled out. Exhausted they collapsed on the dirty dekentje. After a few minutes, Madara regained his breath and got up.

He looked at Sasuke who was still panting and laughed cruelly.

"Well Sasuke, this was nice, you're a good fuck. Your brother was still better though." Sasuke's head jerked up and he looked shocked as Madara grabbed his clothes and walked away with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Tbc?

Please review. :)


	2. The Uchiha Menace

A/N: and so the smut continues! This time Itachi is on the receiving end of Madara's never ending horniness! And just to be clear: this takes place before Madara and Sasuke got it on in the cave. Please R&R!!

* * *

Not so long ago in Madara's cave.

Itachi walked through Madara's cave, looking for him, when suddenly Madara appeared behind him.

"What do you want, Itachi?" he asked.

" I came to talk to you."

"About what?", asked Madara with an evil grin on his face, "your otouto perhaps?"

Itachi glared at Madara and took a threatening step closer.

"As a matter of fact, yes!"

"Don't tell me you came all this way to talk about your little brother?" said Madara with a mocking voice.

"He's grown a lot, hasn't he, little Sasuke" Madara commented with a leer.

Itachi lunged at Madara and grabbed him by the throat.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother, you bastard!"

Madara started laughing and his kage bunshin exploded in thin air. Before Itachi could react, the real Madara appeared behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

Itachi grunted and struggled to get free.

"Aw Itachi, don't be like that." Madara whispered in his ear before licking it. Itachi tried to push him away, but to no avail. Madara tightened his grip and pressed his body closer to Itachi's, pushing him against the wall.

"Let go of me, Madara, or you'll regret it!"

Madara just smirked and leaned closer.

"You should be a good boy, Itachi, or else Sasuke might be the one who will be sorry!"

"Nani?!"

"It would be bad if something happened to your little brother."

Itachi stilled and Madara took out a kunai, licking it with a deranged look on his face.

"What do you want, Madara?"

"You!"

He grabbed Itachi's wrists and bound them together with a rope he had hidden under his coat.

"What are you doing?" yelled Itachi.

"Raping you!" came the smug reply as Madara lapped at his cheek.

"The hell you are, asshole!" Itachi tried once more to push Madara away, but the other used his superior strength to throw Itachi on the floor and crawled on top of him. Madara held his kunai at Itachi's neck and leaned over to his ear.

"If you're not willing, I'll just go to little Sasuke."

Madara pulled Itachi up and dragged him to his bedroom. There he roughly threw him on the bed. Itachi kicked Madara hard against his shin.

"Let me go!"

Madara's grin disappeared and he looked angry when he slapped Itachi hard across the face. He grabbed Itachi's bound wrists and tied them to a bedpost. With one fluent movement Madara ripped of Itachi's Akatsuki coat and cut open his shirt dragging the kunai across his smooth skin, drawing some blood. Madara lowered his mouth and licked up the trail of blood running down Itachi's chest, who moaned involuntarily.

"You like that Itachi?"

Madara's hands slipped to the waist band of Itachi's pants and yanked them off. Itachi gasped as his half erect cock met the cold air. Madara laughed at Itachi's reaction and grabbed his penis, starting to pump it at a slow but steady pace. Itachi released a small moan and bit his lip, not wanting to give Madara the satisfaction of hearing him respond. Madara picked up his pace, drawing a long moan from Itachi.

With his free hand, he cupped Itachi's balls and began to fondle them. Itachi was writhing as Madara lowered his mouth on his nipple and started sucking and biting it. He arched his back and gasped as Madara pumped even harder. Madara moved up and thrust his tongue in Itachi's hot cavern, ravishing it. Itachi pushed his hips in Madara's hand and with a few more thrusts he came all over the other's hand with a loud cry that was soon muffled by Madara's mouth.

Itachi was panting hard as Madara released his spent cock and began licking of Itachi's semen from his hand. When he had licked of all the cum, Madara placed his wet fingers at the entrance of Itachi's ass. He was horny and wanted release. Itachi willingly spread his legs a bit when a first finger entered him. A second one soon followed, scissoring and stretching him. Madara withdrew his fingers and placed his cock at the entrance of Itachi's hole. He took a moment to enjoy the view, Itachi was still panting underneath him, all tied up and with his legs spread wide open. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Madara couldn't wait any longer and started thrusting into the now willing body beneath him, earning a load moan from Itachi, who placed his legs around Madara's waist. Itachi tossed his head to the side and closed his eyes, focussing entirely on the feelings that assaulted him.

Madara loved the way Itachi's muscles clamped around his cock and began moving faster and faster. Itachi's legs tightened around Madara, moving him even further down and with the different angle, he was able to hit Itachi's prostate sending him over the edge again. With a few more thrusts Madara spilled his load deep into Itachi and fell on top of him.

For a few minutes, both Uchihas just lay there and said nothing, but then Madara slowly got up and unbound Itachi's wrists. He threw a blanket towards Itachi.

"Clean yourself up, will ya!"

Itachi just shook his head and began to wipe himself clean.

"I hope you will not forget our agreement. You will not go near Sasuke, right?"

Madara said nothing and just walked away. With an evil grin he wondered what Sasuke would taste like.


End file.
